Distraction
by Skywolf24
Summary: Sometimes there's some distractions that cannot be avoided. Bat and Cat one shot.


**Distraction**

**All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Bruce sits on the leather couch, his graven chest bare and tarnished with scars. He focuses his intent and penetrating hazel-green eyes on the laptop screen; scanning intensely over the news reports posted on the Gotham New Network website_._

His straight-thinned lips curve into a rigid grimace as he clenches his jaw and draws out a frustrating breath.

He feels the Florence summer heat, scrape over his lungs and burn against his raw throat-his steady glower becomes feverish and intense as he stares at the latest articles.

He curls his fingers into a tight fist-so tight his knuckles start to grow numb against the tension. He involuntary rakes his fingers through his dark chocolate waves of hair as his gaze flicks back to the screen, and his eyes dark and haunting.

He reads each written piece of the article: A _ girl, saw the murder of her twenty-eight-year old mother in an East End alley Tuesday night, Gotham police Commissioner James Gordon stated in the press that the suspect was still at large and the murder weapon was found destroyed in a barrel of acid.-_

Bruce clenches his jaw tight and screws his eyes shut, anger bubbles in his veins. He lets out a deep and menacing growl _—_allowing his aggression to drain from his lungs, but when he opens his eyes again; he's looking at a pair of long and sleek ivory legs.

Bruce allows his eyes to trail up and over the curves and the sliver scars of a beautiful frame-everything distinct line and freckle become a distraction-making his thoughts and desires untamed.

He blinks, trying to avoid the tempting offer in the shadows_—_everything feels unnatural to him-the cold logic of the bat isn't used to having a fever everything moment he stares at those pairs of flawless legs wearing serrated heel boots of the elusive, lethal and efficient jewel thief, Selina Kyle.

She emerges from the shadows of the doorway; allowing the slant of moonlight to glow over her ghostly visage_—_ she wears a black lace corset top that ends of the curve of her ribs-displaying the firm and hardened muscle of her stomach. Her waist line covered by a matching skirt _—_ending at mid-thigh. A hand rests on the ebony material while the other is casually placed on her hipbone.

Selina curves her full, scarlet painted lips into an alluring smirk-it dares him to freeze from all turbulent thought and puts all his focus on her. She stares down at him with molten swirls of coffee shadowed by darkness.

Bruce stands to his feet and walks slowly to her_—_almost as if he suddenly becomes a captive of bewitchment.

The moonlight gleams over the sweaty span of his chest_—_the chiseled lines of his sharp cheeks and jaw become veiled by untamed hunger as he advances closer. He pauses in his strides-inhaling the scent wavering off of her body, it makes his hazel orbs grow feral. She smirks, pressing her frame against the wall and allowing her thick and shiny mahogany locks of hair to cascade over her trim shoulders.

"Well, well someone is in a bad mood," she drawls with a seductive purr escaping her lips. "I wonder how we can change that, Mr. Wayne." She inches closer, swaying her hips and feels the heat of his body radiate into her bones. She traces his crescent scars with a dainty finger and looks up at him with a carnal gleam welled in her enticing dark and smoky eyes.

His expression doesn't change, it doesn't flicker, he just stares down at her lips curve into a small grin with his embers of molten hazel. "Not tonight, Selina." he growls back, withdrawing a step away from her. She refuses to allow him to brood-she casually circles around him, trapping his leg with her own and pulls him closer until the soft swells of her ample breasts collide with his firm chest.

"You know I can't take no for an answer," she whispers darkly, wrapping her arms over his tense shoulders and with one fluid rush of desire, she jumps into an air and straddles her thighs over his stomach. She guides him into a wall and makes him feel the pain of the collision. Her body becomes a scorching mess, drops of sweat roll over the edges of her lips as she begins to assault and devour his skin with moist and heated kisses. "You need to learn how to release all tension and loosen up a bit."

Bruce doesn't respond, he traces the curves of her hips with his hands and tilts his head back. She kisses down the side of his neck and under the bend of his jaw. "How can I?" he finally rumbles out a raspy and strained growl, "When there are so many distractions that cannot be avoided." he allows the edges of his lips to slack up into a broad and genuine smile. He meets her dark, luminous eyes.

"Only the good ones." Selina replies back, twisting her lips into a wolfish grin, and then covers his mouth with a hot and sweet tasting kiss.

She feels his soft lips move under the warmth of her mouth; he finally gives in and kisses her deeply and fiercely until all intakes of breath becomes stolen out of her lungs. She squeezes her eyes shut_—_feeling his fingers, fist at the strands of her hair as he devours her mouth with everything he has until they both melt into a combustion of equal thralls of relentless pleasure.


End file.
